


Something New

by Jadeandlogan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey can be a real dick, M/M, Submissive sans is fucking fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had not entered their lives yet.<br/>And so Flowey still had the power of resetting and loading save files.<br/>So what happens between the skeleton and the mischevious flower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Some timelines are great. Others are just a fucking mess.

Especially when it keeps repeating due to a certain someone until they reached it into an end. Sans was not a fan of knowing what would happen next. And of course, he could not afford to care anymore. Having to see the same time loop again and again is just fucking annoying. He was aware because of Flowey resetting and loading his god damn files. And gosh, it just got onto his nerves.

There were times Flowey had abused his brother, Papyrus, and then harshly killing him for his own amusement and entertainment. The flower is a sadistic little shit, and he just loves to see Sans devastated.

But of course, the skeleton did the same thing back to him. Killing him, tearing him apart, throwing back all the pain him and his brother had endured. However, with the power of resetting and loading save files, Sans loses in the end anyways.

Eventually, both of them got tired of this endless cycle. The skeleton visited the flower again, who perked up and glared at him.

"What are you going to do this time?" Flowey grunted, rolling his eyes, "Tear off my petals again? Slamming me into these cavern walls? I am immune to those already."

Sans did not say anything. He stepped forward into the light that shone on both of them. His hoodie cast a shadow over his face. His hands buried into his coat pockets.

Flowey tilt his head to one side, looking into his face to figure out his expression.

Sans brought his hand up, and blue aura swirled around it.

"Even if it means that this is the only way to make you suffer. Then I'll do it", he gritted his teeth.

Flowey arched a brow and let out a sigh, "Can't move on, huh. You can't win. You never will." His mouth turned into a twisted grin, "Come on now, Sans. You yourself can't even save your brother. You just watch me brutally kill him without mercy."

This caught the skeleton off guard. He growled and charged at Flowey, his hands curled into fists, blue aura were furiously burning bright around them.

" _Shut up_!" Sans's fists were so close into connecting Flowey's face, but the flower flopped back into the earth, only ending up in punching the dirt, making a dent. He stumbled forward onto the ground on his hands and knees.

Flowey reappeared behind him, making that pitiful face.

"Offended? Not accepting the truth now, are we Sans?" He mocked, his vines were now crawling in a circle around the skeleton.

Sans stayed where he was, bending forward. His head was laying on his arms. Then his body shook uncontrollably. Flowey was stunned. He inched closer to the skeleton, only to see tears were dripping down onto the soft soil.

"Wh-wha?" He snarled in disgust, "Just tell me why the heck are you crying?"

Sans stayed silent. His sobbing where hitching throughout. Then it dawned upon Flowey that Sans was depressed over these time loops. Especially W.D Gaster. Having to see his brother being tortured and murdered by Flowey, and remembering the failure of the experiment back then that was tested out by Gaster. It was sure enough to break this guy down.

Flowey could only watch and hear his cries. He kept hearing him chant, "I'm sorry," all over again.

The flower did not know what to do. He could not feel pity. So it felt awkward between the both of them.

But then, lustful thoughts started to cloud the flower's mind. He grinned evilly, hovering over the skeleton, his vines were carefully and suprising gently curling around Sans's limbs.

"Say, Sans", he purred, lifting up the skeleton's face to force him to look into his eyes. Flowey wiped away the tears almost caringly, "How about, we both make a _good time_?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" He quivered. He tried to break free when the flower latched more vines onto him, making him curse. Damn himself for letting his guard down!

Flowey pinned Sans down onto his back, securely cuffing his hands above his head. He then proceed to tangle his vines onto his legs and spread them apart. The flower hovered between them, licking his lips.

"Let go of me!" The skeleton growled. He trashed around to make the vines lose grip on him, but they only curled around his limbs tighter. He continued to wriggle his way out, but after a few minutes, he eventually gave up and submitted.

Flowey approached Sans. He nuzzled his vertebrae before giving it a lick, making the other moan softly.

"Don't worry", his vine lifting up the jacket and his shirt, while two or three more of them starts to slither around the rib cage, massaging against the bones, "I'll make sure you won't have a **_bad time_** ".

Flowey tugged at his shorts before he pulled them off completely, making Sans yelp out as he felt more vulnerable. He attempted to break free again, but the flower simply held him down. Besides, he's getting weaker.

Flowey proceed to lower down, licking at Sans's sternum along the way, successfuly in evoking more pleasurable moans from the weak skeleton.

"S-stop", Sans meekly made out a deadly voice. It was then muffled out by his groans.

The flower smirked. He observed how the skeleton reacts with each rub, each lick. Oh this lovely view. The skeleton submissive before him, broken and desperate. It just aroused him so much.

Flowey's vines crawled up Sans's legs, and was about to make its way pass by his sacrum when it was greeted by a barrier of blue, with a tight hole visible. Sans jerked his hips up and let out a gasp, "N-no!"

"Ohohoho", Flowey mischeviously smirked, his vine pressed onto the entrance, sliding past it back and forth, all the way to Sans's pubis, "This is so interesting. Monster biology sure is weird."

The flower continued his sexual assault on the skeleton, deriving more and more pleasure. His strokes became faster and slippery, making Sans so wet before him.

Suddenly, blue aura swirled just before Sans's pubis, taking shape of an unmistakingly a huge penis. Blue aura also lighted before Sans's ribcage, and out came a fluttering pale blue heart, beating and spinning steadily.

Flowey blinked as he carefully wrapped one of his vine around the heart, knowingly that it is representing the skeleton soul. He looked at it in fascination, and then glancing at Sans who watched warily at him, shaking.

"Afraid, are you not?" The flower smiled broadly, teasingly caressing the fragile heart, "Only having to deal with one damage is _frightening_."

Sans 'gulped', fearing that even a single wrong movement may end his life forever.

"Not to worry", Flowey chuckled as he gave a long slick lick at the heart, earning a cry of pleasure from the other, "I won't do it. Besides, it would be boring without you. Especially now that we had just started something new~."

His vines grabbed the glowing blue dick, tightly curling from the base to the top. He then squeezed it with enough pressure, and proceed to slide it up and down, forcing out pre-cum. Sans jerked his body at the sudden wave of pleasure that surged through his body. He let out a shaky breath, not being able to handle this all at once.

"Ahh! Ahh f-fuck!" He cried out, his soul resonating within the flower's grip. His heart vibrated and shone more brightly than before.

"Oh my, the little pet is enjoying this," Flowey sneered, leaning forward to observe the huge dick infront of him. He smirked at the size of it before he licked up the pre-cum that was ejecting out from the urethra, tasting the saltiness.

"Mhhmm~ delicious," Flowey looked into Sans's eyes, which was half-closed in a daze.

"P-please," He whimpered, "S-stop."

"I'm sorry, Sansy," The flower kissed the glowing dick, his vine slithering around the blue heart, "But we can't leave business unfinished, do we?"

The vine that was sliding pass the skeleton's entrance got ready its position, the tip pressing against it, making Sans freeze.

"No, don't you dare!" The white lights in his eye sockets disappeared, "I swear if you fucking do I'll ki-"

Flowey shoved the vine inside, its fat thickness spreading the ass wide, making Sans curled upwads and let out a silent scream.

"You talk too much," Flowey shook his head, facing the skeleton up close and personal. Sans shut his eyes, forcing out a few tears, letting out whimpering noises.

"Shhhh", Flowey nuzzled his cheekbone, giving it soothing kisses, "I promised you that you won't have a _bad time_ , didn't I?"

The vine that was occupying Sans's ass gradually moves on a gentle pace, thrusting in slowly while the vines on his dick squeezes lightly. Flowey continued to shower the skeleton's face with kisses and licks, turning this monster sex into a romantic one. Sans was literally flushed blue, his eyes were closed, focusing on the pleasure building up down there.

"You're so cute like this. Did I say that?" Flowey giggled, clearly enjoying the view that was played out before him, "So cute that I just want to **_break_** you."

And with that, the vines in Sans's ass and on member picked up the pace, going faster and deeper in such a slippery and messy manner. Sans snapped open his eyes and screamed, the pleasure was too much that it was overwhelming him. The vines move at such a violent manner. Thrusting rapidly and violating without any mercy. The skeleton's ass and  member were already dripping with white cum so much that it was already forming a pool below it.

"F-flowey!" He begged, "F-fuck!"

The flower giggled, holding up the blue heart that was beating along with the rhythm.

He was going to finish this off.

Flowey reached out to suck gently at the curve edge of the heart, and this set Sans off the top.

He came, arching his back upwards, letting out his satisfied moan, shooting out his juices from his dick. Crying out the flower's name. His heart's beating came to a stop for a few seconds, shining its brightest before it began pumping in a steady pace and returned to its original lighting.

The tired skeleton collapsed on the ground, exhausted from his incident. Flowey smiled, looming over the skeleton. He nuzzled his nasal bone.

"Tired already? Wanna stop?" The flower cooed, caressing Sans's cheekbone.

The skeleton panted, looking weakly into Flowey's eyes. He nodded.

Flowey convulsed into laughter, his voice echoed around the cavern walls.

He flashed that usual sinister grin which sent shivers down Sans's spine, "You idiot. Who said **_you were in contro_** _ **l**_?"

Another vine shoved itself inside the poor skeleton's ass, making Sans exclaimed in protest and shock. He let out a trembling cry.

 

**_ "We'll keep repeating this, even if we had to stay down here forever" _ **


End file.
